


Kisses

by gimmekensei



Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [10]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Sanosuke just pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Kisses from Saitou were rare and far in between. But god, Sanosuke adored every single one of them.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Kisses

Kisses from Saitou were rare and far in between. But god, Sanosuke adored every single one of them. The brush of lips against his temple in the morning when the cop figured he was still passed out from over-drinking the night before. Or the pecks to the back of his neck he’d sometimes get when while eating, Saitou would get up with the empty dishes and bend over to kiss that spot. Or the sudden tongue-filled kisses he’d get from Saitou when the male clearly had a bad day at work and had to take it out on something somehow.   
  
Sanosuke accepted each and every one of them with open arms. It was in those moments that it became crystal clear that Saitou did care in his own way. Sometimes Sagara wished Saitou would accept more of his given kisses in turn, but for now Sanosuke could be content with receiving and not dishing out those lovely pecks.   
  



End file.
